1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit for converting various information into optical information, especially patterned information which may be visually recognized by a person and for displaying the same.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Generally, there are known two types of the above-described display unit: the first type includes the vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) or the plasma display panel (PDP) which carries out displaying by its self-illumination, and the second type includes the liquid crystal display (LCD) or the electrochemical display (ECD) which carries out displaying by e.g. modulating light received from a separately provided light source. The first type is generically called a self-illuminating type display unit and the second type is generically called a light-receiving type display unit.
Conventionally, these types of display units, in the case of either the self-illuminating type display unit or the light-receiving type display unit, are respectively used in singularity.
However, in both of the two types of display units the amount of information, especially the number of information patterns, displayable in a predetermined display area is limited. On the other hand, as various instruments become more and more compact, it has been desired that the display unit should display as much information as possible in the smallest possible display area.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a display unit capable of displaying an increased amount of information, especially an increased number of display patterns in a limited display area.